


Do you want to dance?

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Ian, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request* "Ian and Mickey are not in a relationship. There's a party going on in the Alibi. A slow song comes on and Ian asks Mickey to dance. Mickey refuses. A guy comes up later and asks Ian to dance. Ian accepts and then Mickey storms out of the bar."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Tumblr Request*

Kev and Veronica were celebrating their anniversary south side style, with a huge party at the Alibi.  
Everyone was drinking, Frank was passed out on the floor and everyone was having the time of their lives.  
Mickey Milkovich sat on a stool alone as he watched everyone letting loose and enjoying themselves, he pressed his mug to his lips when someone caught his eye.  
Ian Gallagher.  
Ian Gallagher was a fiery redhead who was always the life of the party. Ian danced as if nobody was watching, that was something Mickey admired but was also a little jealous of.   
Ian caught Mickey’s eyes wandering all over him and smiled back at him, Mickey looked away instantly.   
Ian remembered Mandy had said her brother just got out of juvie but she never told Ian he had gotten smoking hot. 

Ian who had had a few drinks of liquid courage made his way over to Mickey and sat down.  
“ Your Mandy’s brother” Ian said as he sat down.   
Mickey swallowed his beer and said “Yup” he was trying to seem uninterested as his hands shook with nervousness.   
“You have really blue eyes” Ian said slightly slurring.  
“ Did you just sit down to spew facts at me” Mickey asked in a sharp tone.   
“I actually wanted to know if you wanted to dance with me” Ian asked shyly.   
“I’m not gay dude” Mickey said slightly offended and very irritated.   
Ian laughed as if Mickey just told the funniest joke, “your loss” and he hopped off the stool and went over to Mandy to talk. 

Mickey felt anxious now so he stepped outside to smoke. “Why didn’t you just say yes” Mickey said to himself, shaking his head in frustration.  
When Mickey headed back into the Alibi, he saw a guy talking to Ian and it made him strongly uncomfortable. Mickey shifted in his seat and tried to look away but he couldn’t do it.   
This guy was tall, muscular and blonde and definitely looked like he was in the wrong neighborhood.   
Ian nodded and walked with this guy to the middle of the bar and started to slow dance with him.   
Mickey wanted to beat the hell out of that guy and he couldn’t really figure out why he felt that way. 

Mickey’s eyes couldn’t look away the entire time Ian was dancing with this guy; he felt the pit of his stomach burn like a fire. His eyes wandered every inch of Ian’s body and he felt himself salivating.   
“You don’t even know him” Mickey thought to himself as he tried to shake the thought away.   
Ian threw his head back and laughed, he looked so happy dancing but Mickey knew if he would’ve said yes that he could’ve made Ian happier. 

Ian finally looked up and saw Mickey staring at him, this time Mickey didn’t look away.  
The slow song was over and a faster song came on, Ian turned his back to the stranger and started to dance on him. 

Mickey knew that Ian was just trying to push his buttons at this point.   
As bad as Mickey wanted to say it wasn’t working, it totally was.   
Mickey got so bad that he stormed out of the bar.   
When Mickey left the Alibi he went to an alley and started kicking the garbage cans in anger, “what the fuck, fucking red head, fuck.”  
When Mickey finally calmed down he turned to look at the end of the alley and there stood Ian, just smirking.


	2. What happens next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short!

Before Mickey could react Ian walked over toward him.  
“What the fuck are you...” Mickey was interrupted with a kiss.  
Ian pushed Mickey up against the side of the building and started making out with him intensely.  
Mickey was all in; he knew nobody would be looking down a dark alley for anybody so he wasn’t concerned.  
Mickey grabbed the back of Ian’s head while they were kissing; he wrapped his legs around him, still pushed against the wall.  
Suddenly Ian stopped kissing Mickey and came up for breath. Mickey was no longer wrapped around Ian’s waist.  
“What made you come looking for me?” Mickey said licking his lips.  
“You look hot when you’re jealous” Ian smirked.  
“ What made you think I was jealous” Mickey looked at Ian with confusion.  
“I saw the way you looked at me” Ian laughed. 

Mickey started to look nervous, “I don’t usually do this.”  
“ Mandy told me you’re not out yet” Ian said.  
“What the actual fuck” Mickey moved away from Ian and looked at him with anger in his eyes.  
Ian clearly didn’t realize that Mickey’s sexuality was a touchy subject.  
“Did I say something wrong?” Ian was fully confused at this point.  
Mickey just sighed and started to walk away, “I’ll see you around.”  
“Wait!”  
Mickey turned around and smiled over his shoulder.  
“ You should come over” Ian blurted out.  
Mickey looks confused and Ian quickly replied, “Nobody is home.”  
Mickey lit a cigarette and Ian ran over to him, “let’s go” Mickey said with a smirk. 

This was the start of a relationship that would soon become just that, a relationship.


End file.
